Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *Intern: Kollaborative Qualitätssicherung Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ______________________________________________________________________________________ 21. März 201'1' *'Berliner Zeitung:' Auszug der Plagiatoren (Torsten Harmsen) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um den Ministerbaron zu Guttenberg und seine zusammengeschusterte Doktorarbeit liegt zwar schon einige Tage zurück. Doch sie hat nachhaltig am Ruf der deutschen Universitäten gerüttelt. " (...) "Der Doktorvater könne Guttenbergs Arbeit gar nicht gelesen haben, sagt einer, der seinen Namen nicht in der Zeitung lesen will. Es könne sich nur um eine unglaubliche Nachlässigkeit oder einen illegalen Deal handeln." *'NEON:' http://www.neon.de/kat/sehen/politik/334283.html "Als zu Guttenberg ging, ging mit ihm die Unantastbarkeit der deutschen Wissenschaft und ihrer Merkmale." *'standard.at.:' http://derstandard.at/1297821007781/Diktatoren-sterben-anders "Es besteht offenbar eine Wechselwirkung in der Gesellschaft: Der Historiker führte den deutschen Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg als Beispiel für eine Tendenz an, Politikern Dinge zuzuschreiben, die diese nicht hätten. "Oder denken sie an die Obama-Manie in den USA. Das Sehnen nach einer Erlöserfigur ist nach wie vor nicht vorbei." *'Süddeutsche.:' Das Ende der Unschuld (Peter Wagner) "In den Tagen nachdem Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg von seinem Amt als Verteidigungsminister zurückgetreten war, weil er doch seine Doktorarbeit in üppigem Umfang kopiert hatte, kamen viele Menschen ins Grübeln. Der Oberfranke war als Betrüger entlarvt worden und hatte trotzdem noch ganz viele Freunde." *'The Telegraph: ' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg apologises to Swiss journalist over plagiarism row "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Germany`s former defence minister, has apologized to a Swiss journalist for failing to credit her as a source for parts of his doctoral thesis." *'Welt online:' Auf dem Weg zur Alleinherrschaft "Nach dem Rücktritt Guttenbergs als Verteidigungsminister waren in der CSU Befürchtungen laut geworden, der Abgang des Politstars werde die Partei schwächen. Viele argumentierten, eine Rückkehr zur absoluten Mehrheit in Bayern wäre nur mit Guttenberg möglich gewesen. Der schien ohnehin längst als künftiger CSU-Chef festzustehen - bis er Anfang März wegen zahlreicher Plagiate in seiner Doktorarbeit zurücktrat." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 20. März 201'1' *'20 Minuten Online:' Guttenberg entschuldigt sich bei Redaktorin "In einem Brief bittet zurückgetretene deutsche Verteidigungsminister eine Journalistin der «NZZ am Sonntag» für das unerlaubte Abschreiben aus ihrer Arbeit um Verzeihung." *'Bild:' Wie Guttenberg in Berlin vergessen werden soll "Mit Guttenbergs Scheitern hat man ja gesehen, wo wir mit den Jungen landen.“ Bei CDU und CSU setzt man jetzt auf erfahrene Kräfte." *'cio Wirtschaftsnachrichten:' Streit zwischen Wissenschafts-Ghostwritern vor Gericht "In Juristenkreisen hieß es, angesichts der Plagiats-Affäre um den früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hätte die Branche wohl eher Anlass, nicht in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Guttenberg war zurückgetreten, weil ein Großteil seiner Doktorarbeit aus nicht gekennzeichneten Texten fremder Autoren besteht. Die Universität Bayreuth hatte ihm deshalb den Titel aberkannt. Derzeit wird geprüft, ob Guttenberg als Doktorand vorsätzlich getäuscht hat." *'Mittelbayerische Zeitung': Trotz Guttenberg-Aus: CSU bei 46 Prozent "Es geht auch ohne zu Guttenberg“, zitierte der „Focus“ ein CSU-Vorstandsmitglied. Emnid-Chef Klaus-Peter Schöppner hält den Einfluss des beliebten Politikers auf die Umfragewerte der CSU für überschätzt. „Der Verteidigungsminister hatte keine große bayerische Bedeutung“, sagte Schöppner dem Magazin. Nach den Führungsproblemen der Vergangenheit habe sich die CSU jetzt stabilisiert." *20.03.2011 suite101 - das Netzwerk der Autoren: Die Affäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und die Folgen (Melitta Konopka) "Trotz des schwindenden Rückhalts in den Regierungsparteien waren es jedoch nicht politische Gründe, die zu Guttenberg zum Rücktritt zwangen, sondern es war die geballte Macht von Wissenschaft und Internet, vor der zu Guttenberg schließlich kapitulierte. So hatten Guttenberg-Kritiker aus der Wissenschaft die Webseite "GuttenPlag Wiki“ gegründet, um dort Plagiatsstellen aus zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit zu sammeln, die von freiwilligen Helfern - darunter viele Doktoranden - aufgespürt wurden.Diese allgemein zugänglichen Fakten wirkten – so der Medienökonom Robin Meyer-Lucht – wie eine klaffende Wunde in der Selbstinszenierung des Ministers." (...) "Dass der Rücktritt Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs vom Amt des Verteidigungsministers und dessen Vorgeschichte Ereignisse waren, die die Gemüter in Deutschland über alle Maßen erregt und zur Etablierung des Internet als „fünfte Gewalt im Staat“ geführt haben, ist vor allem darauf zurückzuführen, dass sich wohl noch nie in Deutschland eine solche Kluft aufgetan hat zwischen dem Erscheinungsbild eines Politikers, den Ansprüchen, die er scheinbar an sich selbst und an sein Amt gestellt hat, und seinem tatsächlichen Handeln." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 19. März 201'1' *'Kölnische Rundschau online:' Guttenberg ohne „Dr.“ im Goldenen Buch (kh) "Eine „Fälschung“, die das Ansehen der Stadt Hennef beschädigt habe, prangert die Linke an. In einem Fraktionsantrag fordern Gerd Weisel und Andreas Naylor, sofort den Eintrag von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aus dem Goldenen Buch der Stadt zu entfernen, weil der Unterschriften-Zusatz „Dr.“ nicht rechtmäßig sei. Doch wie Bürgermeister Klaus Pipke die Linken beruhigen kann, hat der damalige Bundesverteidigungsminister bei seinem Autogramm das „Dr.“ weggelassen." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Oberfranken: Neuer CSU-Bezirksvorsitz Guttenberg geht, Friedrich kommt Guttenberg gibt den Bezirksvorsitz der CSU Oberfranken ab und sagt er brauche eine Auszeit, um seine schlimmen Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Laut SZ sei keine Kritik an Guttenberg laut geworden - stattdessen seien die Opposition für ihre "Jagd" auf den früheren Minister und Teile der Union für ihre mangelnde Solidarität gerügt worden, berichtete Guttenbergs Nachfolger Hans-Peter Friedrich. Die Versammlung sei nicht öffentlich gewesen, berichtet die SZ. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 18. März 2011 *'Baltische Rundschau:' Plagiatsaffäre stoppt deutschen Minister *'Bild.de: 'Guttenberg stellt sich seinem Bezirksvorstand "Der Vorstand des CSU-Bezirks Oberfranken befasst sich an diesem Samstag (19. März) mit der parteipolitischen Zukunft seines Bezirksvorsitzenden Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung, sich von allen politischen Ämtern zurückzuziehen, hat der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister das Amt des Bezirkschefs aber noch nicht niedergelegt. Nach Informationen der Nachrichtenagentur dpa wird Guttenberg erstmals seit der Plagiatsaffäre wieder an einer Sitzung des Parteigremiums teilnehmen." *'Neues Deutschland:' Uni-Kodex noch zeitgemäß? (Peter Nowak) "Ist die vielbeschworene Regel der wissenschaftlichen Community, die für wissenschaftliche Arbeiten nur eine individuell zuweisbare Autorenschaft kennt, im Internet-Zeitalter noch zeitgemäß?" *'Welt online:' Biographie: Den ganzen Guttenberg gibt's nächste Woche neu (dapd/Sven Eichstädt/dpa/ek) "Die beiden Autoren – promovierte Historiker – erläutern ihre Hauptthesen: Guttenbergs heimliche Opposition zur Regierung und dass sein Reden von Demut nur aufgesetzt gewesen sei." (...) "Guttenberg hatte es nicht mit der Partei, sondern mit der Regierung veranstaltet." Er sei Teil der Regierung und des Apparats gewesen und habe sich zugleich davon abgewandt. "Die Masche war sehr erfolgreich", meint Lohse, "er hat es damit geschafft, einen sehr volksnahen Zugang zu bekommen." (...) "Die beiden Autoren hatten ihre Biografie noch vor Bekanntwerden der Plagiatsvorwürfe abgeschlossen. "Für uns kam die Affäre nicht so überraschend", sagt Wehner, "es fügt sich in das Bild, das wir von Guttenberg hatten." Schon in seinem Lebenslauf hätten sie einige "frisierte" Stellen entdeckt: stark aufgewertete Praktika und freie Mitarbeiten." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 17. März 2011 *'Business village:' Wer die Kurve nicht kriegt, fliegt raus (Constantin Sander) "Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte die Internet-Initiative GuttenPlag-Wiki allerdings schon zahlreiche weitere Plagiatsstellen im Netz offengelegt, die den Standpunkt des Ministers als unhaltbar erkennen lassen. Diesen deutlichen Warnschuss haben auch die Verantwortlichen im Umfeld des Ministers offensichtlich nicht gehört oder wollten ihn nicht hören." *'börsenblatt net.:' Alfred-Kerr-Preis 2011 für Literaturkritik "Ina Hartwig (d.i. die Preisträgerin, GuttenPlag) kritisierte zudem den in der Plagiatsaffäre um zu Guttenberg zutage getretenen „Anti-Intellektualismus und Anti-Elitismus“. Er sei „gerichtet gegen die wissenschaftliche Community, deren Beharren auf selbstverständliche Standards von erschreckend großen Kreisen der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben werden sollten. Es sei eine erstaunliche und im demokratischen Sinne schöne und beruhigende Pointe, dass am Ende die Beharrungskräfte der Textkritik – (", GuttenPlag) einer kollektiven, radikal nicht-kommerziellen, idealistischen Textkritik“ triumphieren konnten." *'Main Post:' Wird die Netzgemeinde gegen Atomkraft agieren? (Gisela Rauch) "Vor wenigen Wochen erst haben sich hierzulande Wissenschaftler im Netz zusammengefunden, um zu Guttenberg das Abschreiben seiner Doktorarbeit nachweisen zu können. Der Druck der Netzgemeinde war so groß, dass zu Guttenberg ging." *'Märkische Oderzeitung:' Guttenberg-Biographie erhält Rücktrittskapitel „Wir mussten das Buch nicht umschreiben, die Plagiatsaffäre hat uns nicht überrascht“, sagte Werner (d.i. Markus Werner, einer der beiden Autoren, GuttenPlag) der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. "Wir haben gedacht, das ist ein Hammer, aber es passt ins Bild.“ In dem als seriös und sachlich gelobten Buch „Guttenberg“ schildern die beiden Journalisten der "Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung“ den Ex-Minister als einen stark auf Außenwirkung bedachen "Politiker mit Starqualitäten“. Bezeichnend sei eine frühere Aussage von ihm: "Ich bin mit relativ wenig Aufwand relativ weit gekommen.“" *'N24:' Vermeintliche Hilfen: Guttenberg & Co. (N24) Ein Beitrag über den Wahlkampf in Sachsen-Anhalt und u.a. die Nachwirkungen: "Der Rücktritt von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hat dem Landtagswahlkampf der CDU in Sachsen-Anhalt einen Rückschlag verpasst. Zu einer Veranstaltung mit Spitzenkandidat Reiner Haseloff in Bernburg kamen am Dienstag gerade einmal 150 Interessierte, nachdem Guttenberg seinen Rücktritt erklärt hatte. Die Veranstalter hatten mit mehr als dem dreifachen gerechnet." *'Zeit online:' Die Formel Guttenplag (Martin Ganteföhr) "Die öffentliche Fahndung könnte zum Trend werden. Allerdings funktioniert die Jagd auf Plagiate nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen so gut wie bei Guttenberg." (...) "In der Tat hat GuttenPlag es verstanden, die Medienreaktionen zur Verstärkung seiner Arbeit zu nutzen, nach innen wie nach außen. Ein Pressespiegel, der Fahndern, Medien und Voyeuren die Relevanz der Jagd zeigte, wurde mit viel Aufwand gepflegt, unterstützt von Visualisierungen, etwa von einem Fortschrittsbalken mit dem aktuellen Fahndungserfolg. Spielerische Elemente wie Ranglisten, Punktekonten, Auszeichnungen und zeitkritischen Aufgaben ("Zwischenberichte") motivierten die Fahnder zusätzlich." ---- 16. März 2011 *'nnz online: 'Fukushima, zu Guttenberg und wir (Bodo Schwarzberg) "Fukushima, zu Guttenberg und wir - Was aber hat Fukushima noch mit zu Guttenberg und mit uns als kleine Erdenbürger zu tun? Ganz einfach: Zunächst einmal war Guttenbergs Lügerei vollkommen harmlos und ohne größere Auswirkung auf das Leben und auf die Gesundheit von uns Bürgern. Denn auch beim Wahrheitsgehalt von Politikeraussagen könnte man eine Richterskala entwerfen. Zu Guttenberg würde ich die Stufe 1 geben, Blüms Rentenlüge wegen ihrer möglicherweise existentiellen Auswirkungen auf Millionen Gutgläubige bereits die 6, den japanischen Fukushima-Verantwortlichen hingegen, wie dem dortigen Erdbeben die 9. - Es gibt aber weitere Gemeinsamkeiten: Die Vergesslichkeit, die Bequemlichkeit, das trügerische Sicherheitsempfinden und das Verdrängen der Menschen: Zu Guttenberg geht ein paar Monate auf Tauchstation und wird schon jetzt wieder sehnsüchtig vom Boulevard erwartet." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten:' Wer guttenbergt, wird bestraft (das/sel/sve/csp/jab) "Selbst das Landesinstitut für Schule und Medien hat nach der Guttenberg-Affäre seine Online-Handreichung zum Thema Plagiate überarbeitet, um Lehrern und Eltern Hilfestellung beim allzu dreisten Umgang mit „Copy and Paste“ zu geben." *'stern.de: 'Und jetzt ... Django Asül: Guttenberg hätte alles überstrahlt Satire von Django Asül "Aus Bayern sind wiederum kritische Stimmen zu vernehmen, die behaupten, mit zu Guttenberg als Atomminister wäre ein Moratorium nicht nötig gewesen. Denn der Baron überstrahle nämlich alle und alles. Hardliner freunden sich bereits mit der Idee an, in Zukunft Atomkraftwerke nur noch in Schurkenstaaten zu bauen, weil im Falle eines Unglücks es keine Unschuldigen treffen würde. Letzten Endes sollte vielleicht auch der Verbraucher umdenken. Statt Strom aus Kernenergie sollte lieber nur der langweilige Strom aus der guten, alten Steckdose benutzt werden." *'SÜDWEST PRESSE:' ZU GUTTENBERG: "Die Tür steht offen für ihn"' ' ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 11. März 2011 - 15. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 11. März 2011 und 15. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 9. März 2011 und 10. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011|'hier']]. 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 7. März 2011 und 8. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011|'hier']]. 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg "IKARUS" * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki